Rob Riggle
Robert A. Riggle, Jr. (born April 21, 1970) is an American actor/comedian best known for his short-lived time as a cast member on Saturday Night Live and currently for his work as a correspondent on Comedy Central's The Daily Show. He was raised in Overland Park, Kansas where he attended Shawnee Mission South High School. Military career Riggle was born in Louisville, Kentucky. A major in the United States Marine Corps Reserve, Riggle has served in Liberia, Kosovo, and Afghanistan. He is currently a public affairs officer with the New York City Public Affairs unit and is a recipient of the Combat Action Ribbon. He has referred to his military experiences on The Daily Show, often when acting as the show's "Military Analyst", sometimes facetiously claiming he could kill any other member of the show. He is the only Daily Show cast member to have been in the U.S. military. In August 2007, Riggle went to Iraq to report for The Daily Show as well as entertain the troops under the purview of the United Service Organization. Acting career Prior to his time on SNL, he was one of the "Flab Four" on the Comedy Central mini-series Straight Plan for the Gay Man, a parody of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. He has a comedic partnership with Rob Huebel, a comedian he frequently works with at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theater and in their former improvisational sketch comedy troupe Respecto Montalban. As a featured player on Saturday Night Live during the 2004-2005 season, his first appearance as a castmember was on the show's thirtieth season premiere on October 2, 2004. He has portrayed Larry the Cable Guy, Howard Dean, Rick Sanchez, Mark McGwire, and Toby Keith. Before Riggle was hired as a cast member, he appeared in a pre-taped season 29 SNL sketch called "Fear Factor, Jr.", playing the father during the "Breakfast in Bed" challenge in which a child must eat the maggots off a plate of Eggs Benedict or his parents will divorce. In 2006, Riggle guest-starred as a boat captain named Captain Jack on the "Booze Cruise" episode of The Office, and as a politician on Arrested Development. He is also seen in the 2006 film Talladega Nights with Will Ferrell. In September 2006, he joined the cast of The Daily Show to replace the departing Rob Corddry. Riggle made his debut on The Daily Show on September 20, 2006. Rob Riggle also played the character of Eddie Reynolds in 2004's Blackballed, a film starring Corddry as the main character. In late 2007, Riggle began appearing as a spokesman in a series of Budweiser commercials. Riggle also often appears in the popular MTV sketch comedy series Human Giant, a show which stars Riggle's comedy writing partner Rob Huebel. One of his most memorable roles was as hired muscle, Ham-Bone, alongside Aziz Ansari in the sketch "Clell Tickle: Indie Marketing Guru". In addition, Riggle gained a supporting role as Randy in the 2008 comedy Step Brothers. During the 2008 Olympics, Riggle traveled to China to tape sketches for the The Daily Show, producing a four-part special feature titled "Rob Riggle: Chasing the Dragon." On October 19, 2008 it was announced that Riggle would be developing and staring in a new sitcom with CBS. http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117994298.html?categoryid=14&cs=1 =Links= 2006 interview with Riggle Category:Performers Category:New York City